Sleep Deprivition
by Chrisii
Summary: Leon and Federico have to do an assignment together, but a sudden news cause Federico to literally stop sleeping, and he crashes before they can start. What happens after that? Read to Find Out! Disclaimer : I don t own Violetta or the actors! I wish though 3


Leon and Federico were in class, the only class they didn`t have with Violetta. They had moved past their bickering, and you could say they were great friends. In fact, when Pablo told them that they had to write and perform a song by next week, Leon and Federico immediately looked at each other and nodded, showing the teacher that they were working on it as a pair. The rest of the lessons passed as usual, with an extra scolding in Gregorio`s one.

"I`ll come by Vilu`s house at 6:00, good for you?" Leon asked as they were about to part.  
"Yeah sure, see you later," Federico responded with a shrug before heading home.

In reality, it was anything but good for him. He was tired and sleepy. The assignment was for Monday, so why did Leon want to start it from today? He hadn`t been sleeping well this week, and he was a wreck. It`s not that he didn`t want to sleep, he simply couldn`t. Dark shadows had materialised under his brown eyes, but make-up quickly hid that, and nobody noticed, well, expect Gregorio that is. He almost collapsed during the dance, and he had received a scolding, which he was quick to brush off. Now, as he pushed himself to walk to the house, the week was catching up with him, and Federico almost tripped on his own feet when he opened the door and saw Jade and Herman kissing on the sofa. The couple didn`t notice, and he was quick to climb up the stairs and to his room, where he dropped his bag before leaving to take a shower, hoping to wake up a little before Leon came over. The cold shower did rouse him a bit, and after grabbing a muffin to munch on, he went to his room. He had yet to see Violetta, and Federico suspected that the brunette had yet to arrive home. He was playing the piano when the slamming of a door alerted him of the arrival of Violetta. Minutes had passed before his door slammed open as well, causing Federico to flinch at the loud noise.

"I Can`t Believe her! Who does she think she is? The queen?!" Violetta shouted at him, as if he was responsible.  
"What did Ludmilla do?" Federico asked, holding back a yawn.  
"She still can`t get over the fact that the world doesn`t resolve around her! I was called to do my song, and she started singing from her seat! Overlapping me until the lesson ended!" As Violetta continued her rant, Federico listened, until she finished. "She gets me so pissed off!"  
"If you show her you are angry, she`ll irritate you even more, don`t respond, don`t react, don`t do anything, she`ll eventually give up trying to bait you," The half asleep lad said with a shrug.  
"And you think that is so easy?" Violetta semi-shouted.  
"It worked for me." Federico bluntly stated.

Violetta just huffed, and Federico wisely didn`t say anything else, but just let his best friend take out her anger with him. Just then an idea struck him. He offered her to sing with him the song that he was working on in order to express her feelings better, and lucky for him, she agreed, and they sang together, their voices synchronizing beautifully. When the song was over, Violetta grinned and thanked him, before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room, presumably to go start on whatever assignments she had. It was 4:50. Leon would be coming soon, and figuring he might as well give them a head start, he sat behind the piano and tried to make up a catchy beat, but the white and black of the notes were mixing together, and he was so sleepy...

An hour later found Leon knocking on the back door of the Castillo household as he watched Olga hurry to the door and opening it with a smile before calling Violetta. The girl came bounding down the stairs, and looked partially surprised as she saw Leon hovering by the door, looking uneasy as Olga launched in a full description on how Ramallo acted as if she was just a fellow worker and not a friend who knew the secret of Violetta. Grinning, Violetta took Leon`s hand and dragged him upstairs with her, guiding him to her room. However, Leon stopped her from cleaning up the clothes and paper that were scattered everywhere.

"I`m here to work with Federico, we were given an assignment, and we are doing it together," Leon explained with a small smile.  
"Oh! He didn`t mention anything. I`ll take you to his room," Violetta said, still grinning as she guided him to the room at the end of the tall hallway.  
"He didn`t forget did he?" Leon asked with a small frown.  
"Nah, I just came yelling angrily because of Ludmilla and I think he didn`t think it wise to switch topics until I was done.." Violetta said with a small blush as she stopped in front of a door.  
"I`ll take a guess this is his room," Leon said with a small chuckle.

Nailed to the door was a piece of wood, with Federico neatly written on it in blue on a background of red. Violetta chuckled as well and nodded before knocking three times, then three more times when no response was heard from behind the door. She frowned and quietly opened the door, before pushing it all the way at the sight that greeted her. Federico was sitting behind the piano, one hand still on the keys and the other pillowing his forehead on the wooden table. His back rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern, and his usually gelled hair was no longer upwards, but had fallen on his forehead, and Violetta had to suppress a giggle as she crouched down next to her house-mate. Leon frowned and put a hand behind the hair covering Federico`s forehead, thinking that his friend was sick for a moment. However, as he felt no unnatural heat, he chuckled as well and with a slight effort picked up the asleep brunette and deposited him on the bed after Violetta pulled back the covers. However, Federico stirred and his eyes fluttered open when the girl covered him after having removed the jacket, belt, and shoes. He blinked and his eyes opened wide as he caught sight of Leon, who had left to get a bottle of water and had just entered again.

"Sleep, we`ll work on it another day, you look as if you could use some sleep anyway," Leon said as he pushed Federico back on the bad with one hand.  
"But.."  
"No buts, sleep," Leon said as he redid the blankets on top if his frame.  
"Okay."

Leon smirked as Federico fell back asleep, his breathing falling in rhythm again under the blankets. Not even minutes had passed before the lax brunette curled up on his side like a cat. Violetta grinned as she saw his sleeping position, and unconsciously pushed back a few strands of hair from his eyes, which fluttered a little but stayed close. Leon tensed at her administrations, but a light kiss had him keep quiet, until Violetta frowned. However, she stopped him before he could ask and grabbed a make-up wipe from her purse, which she used to gently wipe under Federico`s closed eyes, shocked as she saw dark marks reveal themselves and foundation stain the wipe. Leon couldn`t think where the hell Federico had gotten foundation, but for the life of him and the sanity of both of them, he didn`t want to know, and from Violetta`s expression, he guessed that she didn`t want to know either. They stared at Federico`s paler than usual face for a few moments, taking in the dark shadows that decorated under his closed lids, making him look like a raccoon. As if sensing their stares, Federico groaned a little and buried deeper in the covers, unconsciously pulling up the blankets so that they covered half his face.

"Why hasn`t he been sleeping?" Violetta asked.  
"I don`t think he didn`t sleep out of fun, he just couldn`t," Leon said with a shrug as he remembered Federico`s tired moves in Gregorio`s class that very morning.

Violetta stared at Leon for a while, before moving in for a hug. Leon was surprised by the unexpected hug, but eventually wrapped his arms around her much smaller frame as she burrowed her face in his chest, hearing the strong, albeit a bit fast, heart rate there. They sat down, talking as Violetta finished her homework. 8 o`clock struck and Olga knocked on the door, poking her head in along with a dish full of dinner for three. She was surprised upon seeing Federico in bed, dead to the world.

"Seriously, that boy has no sleeping patter! I found him awake at two in the morning last Tuesday! And today he`s already asleep.." She groaned.  
"He was awake at 2 in the morning?" Violetta asked, her fork hovering mid-way to her mouth with a fry on it.  
"Yeah, he looked wide awake!" Olga said, before leaving the room.

"He hasn`t been sleeping since Tuesday? Today is Friday!" Violetta said, shock clear in her features.  
"Something`s bothering him," Leon said, frowning as Federico muttered something before burying deeper in the blankets.  
"What is it though?" Violetta asked with a small frown as she passed her hand through his hair, trying to sooth the troubled lad.

A few minutes passed in silence before Leon spoke up.

"Where are your father and Jade?"  
"Weekend Break," Violetta said.  
"Ohh.."

After a few more minutes, Violetta groaned and suddenly turned and kissed Leon furiously on his lips. The brunette stood shocked for a few seconds, feeling his girlfriend`s lips trying to get him to kiss her back, which he did after a few seconds. The kiss was nothing like their usual. Tongues fought for dominance, and Leon found himself laying on his back on the matted floor as Violetta straddled him. His hands were placed on her hips, and her own were in his hair, gently tugging as they kissed. He made no movement as her hands moved to his button up shirt and sneakily entered underneath it. The sudden impact of her cold hands on his warm skin had him buckling against her, causing the both of them to stifle moans as she traced the tight muscles on his torso. Groans escaped both of them as they continued to kiss, unaware of a certain brunette watching them with raised eyebrow.

Federico felt himself being pulled back to reality, where the feel of heavy blankets registered in his mind. Along with quite moans, groans and kisses. Wait what?! He opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. He was in his room, and his hair was definitely a mess, but what mattered the most, was that his two brunette friends were making out beside his bed. Literally. He coughed, and the couple parted, Violetta blushing wildly as she saw his gaze. Leon had a slight blush as well, and both of them were panting as they looked at the now awake and on the verge of laughing best mate.

"Don`t you think Violetta`s room would be better? Or better yet, a locked room?" Federico cheekily asked.  
"We weren't going to do _that_!" Violetta semi-shouted as she slapped him in the head.  
"Leon! She`s hitting me! Control her!" Federico yelled with a laugh as the three of them started laughing.

Half an hour they spent joking as Federico ate slowly with an excuse that he didn`t have much of appetite. Violetta frowned but didn`t say anything, only noticing that thankfully, the shadows had reduced a little in colour. When he finished, she thought it would be better to ask now than later.

"Why haven`t you been sleeping?" she asked softly. Federico choked on his water.  
"What?" he asked after getting the water out of his air pipe.  
"You have not been sleeping. Why?" Leon asked, his arm around Violetta`s shoulders.  
"Painful time of the year," Federico muttered.  
"Why don`t you get it off your chest? It would be easier then, that`s what Angie always tells me," Violetta said.

"..." Federico was quiet for a few minutes, contemplating whether to tell them or not, Violetta presumed. "My best mate from Italy committed suicide last Monday. I had been talking to him on Sunday, he ended the conversation by saying Thank You.. I got word of his passing by my mother. He hung himself, with a note in his hand, thanking everyone, and apologising," Federico broke down before he finished, his body shaking as sobs escaped him while tears cascaded down his face, leaving wet trails down his cheeks.

"OMG Fed.. I`m so sorry!" Violetta threw her arms around her best friend and hugged him hard, feeling the sobs in his back as he shook against her.  
"We`re here for you Fed, don`t bottle everything up," Leon said, giving the brunette a half hug, which caused him to feel stuffed.  
"Can`t..breathe.." he got out before Violetta released him, fresh tears hanging on her lashes.  
"Sorry.. Are you going for the funeral?" The girl asked with furrowed brows.  
"It was last Wednesday. Didn`t want to go," Federico said quietly, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.  
"Ohh.."  
"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Leon quietly said.

Federico nodded and fell back in the covers again, his back turned to them. The couple left the room and went to Violetta`s one, where they crashed for the night. When Violetta woke up the next morning, she found breakfast on her desk, along with a note bidding them a Good Morning. With a sloppy grin, Violetta stretched and took half of the food, leaving the rest to Leon, who was still asleep on his back. Scribbling a note on the back of the first note, Violetta grabbed an outfit and left to take a shower, feeling refreshed upon exiting. When she went back to her room, Leon was awake and had eaten as well. He was playing a few tunes on the piano, but stopped as he noticed her. She muttered a good morning and dried her hair, leaving it to rest on her shoulders. As Leon took the dish down to the kitchen, Violetta headed to Federico's room, where the room occupant was still sleeping. Tear tracks had dirtied his face, and his pillow was slightly wet, but he seemed to be in deep sleep. So either he cried himself to sleep or he was feigning sleep. A dish was on his table as well, and even though she didn`t want too, Violetta shook his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. Federico groaned as his eyes fluttered open, immediately meeting Vilu`s own ones.

With a small groan, he pushed himself upright, causing the covers to fall off of him as he stretched, his neck cracking in protest. He offered a weak smile to the girl before digging in the delicious food as his stomach growled. After he was ready, he excused himself to go take a shower, and was surprised to go back to his room and finding the bed done and everything cleared up, along with a cuddling Leon and Violetta. He raised his eyebrows as the couple grinned at him before the girl crushed Federico in a hug. Again.

"Why don't you do your Leonetta stuff in Violetta`s room?" Federico asked.  
"Leonetta?" Leon asked with a raised eyebrow of his own.  
"You know, your names blended together because you`re a couple.." Federico said with a light grin.  
"Where the hell did Leonetta come from?" Violetta asked, unwrapping her arms from around his neck in order to slap him.

Federico just shrugged, rubbing his cheek where the force of the slap had his head turning sideways. Violetta apologised, though her cheeky grin told him that she didn`t really mean it. He was feeling much better, and thankfully not as tired. He was still saddened on his friend`s death, but sharing the information with his best friends had done wonders on him, and he was secretly glad and thankful for finding such amazing mates. The assignment, which led to this whole thing, had long since been forgotten, but there would be time to do it, so he didn`t think about it at that time.

"Who wants to go to the movies?" Violetta asked with a grin.  
"Let`s go," the boys said at the same time, which led to a questioning glance at each other before laughter filled the room as the trio headed out, enjoying their time together, as no one knows when that will come to an end.

* * *

Hii! Another Vilu fanfic!  
I just love Violetta! And where I come from are doing reruns again, so I just had to do something xD  
Hope you enjoyed it! I Love Federico! =3

-Chrisii


End file.
